In most large stadiums, for example baseball or football stadiums, the seats are generally of two types: a bench seat or an individual seat. In both cases, these seats are typically formed of metal. For events lasting several hours, sitting on the hard metal seats for an extended time can be uncomfortable. To alleviate this discomfort, many spectators bring along seat cushions to place on the metal seats. However, many times the spectators may forget to bring along a seat cushion and, in that event, are forced to sit on the metal seats.
Alternatively, some newer stadiums include seats that have cushions integral with and fixedly attached to the seats. These cushions, while effective, are relatively expensive to manufacture and do not have the durability desired. In particular, because the seat cushions are in a horizontal position exposed to the elements in an outdoor stadium, the cushions are exposed to wind, rain, and other environmental conditions that tend to severely degrade the cushion.